Sirius Black's Daughter 2
by sajublack
Summary: Here is part 2 of the story, there is VERY mild slash! It is now complete! Look out for PART 3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is part Two of Sirius Blacks Daughter and it starts at her third year! If you have any questions about what happened to Riley in yrs 1 and 2, ask away! Feel free to review as well! Take care and enjoy!**

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK'S DAUGHTER

PART 2- HER THIRD YEAR

CHAPTER 1

_Riley Maddox Lupin, an exceptionally gifted witch was about to start her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In her previous two years at school, she had made many new friends and the friendships she had with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter grew stronger, especially when Harry and Riley faced the Quirrel-Voldemort in their first year and when Harry rescued Riley from Tom Riddle, in the Chamber of Secrets. On both accounts, Ron was there to help where he could, making the three inseparable. Riley and Hermione were friends, but they seem to clash a lot of the time. Riley had also made friends, with someone who was the complete opposite of her. They had many different factors going against them, like family and friends, but they still remained friends, owling each other during the holidays and meeting during school, whenever they could. No one ever suspected that Riley and Draco Malfoy were very close, because if anyone did, it would be disastrous for everyone. During her second year at school, when she in the midst of an argument with a slytherin, when her hair changed to a bright red, along with her eyes, effectively stopping the slytherin for any further arguments. It was then, Riley discovered that she was a metamorhpamagus, someone with the ability to change her appearance at will. Now we come to her third year at Hogwarts. _

The bell above the fireplace at the Lupin's rung, signaling that someone was coming to visit them, via floo network.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" Riley said as she was currently eating her breakfast, waiting for her copy of the _Daily Prophet _to arrive. Just then her red and grey owl swooped in thru the open window and landed in her cereal bowl.

"Good Morning Miss Riley" Dumbledore said ever so politely. "And please, when we aren't at school, you know it's Albus" he added smiling at her.

"Sorry Albus, old habits die hard. Dad's in the kitchen I think" Riley replied as she untied the paper from her owl, Isis's leg. "Holy Shit" Riley yelled at she looked at the front page of the paper.

"Riley Maddox Lupin, what happened last time you swore like that?" Remus called from the kitchen.

"Ah dad I think this warrants it" Riley replied, still staring at the paper.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, walking out from the kitchen "Hello Albus, how are you?" he added, seeing Dumbledore standing there.

"I think for once I agree with Riley" Dumbledore replied, leaving Remus shocked. Riley then threw the paper down across the table so Remus could have a look. Staring up at him the front page, was the scruffy looking Sirius Black, the headlines screaming that he has escaped.  
"I suppose Dumbledore this is why we have a visit from you this morning?" Remus asked, not looking away from the paper. "Riley, how about you go upstairs and finish getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, I need a word with Dumbledore" Remus added, when he saw Dumbledore nod his head.

"Why does that not surprise me" Riley muttered as she took Isis and went up stairs to her room.

"Is this why you want me to come be a teacher?" Remus asked when Riley was gone.

"Well no, we didn't really have any other candidates that would be suitable for the job and I know how you love teaching, so I figured it would be good for you. But now with Sirius escape, I thought this might change your mind and you'd come" Dumbledore replied.

"Well it would give me a chance to watch over Riley and Harry" Remus said.

"Speaking of Harry, he is at the Leaky Cauldron now, he blew up his aunt Marge last night and he ran off. Thankfully the Knight Bus picked him up" Dumbledore told him. "The Weasleys are all heading there tonight so I thought Riley and you could go there as well" Dumbledore told him.

"No worries. Do you think he'll really come for them?" Remus asked, sounding worried.

"I am not to sure Remus, anything is possible but they'll be safe" Dumbledore replied.

"Well looks like I will be seeing you at school Dumbledore" Remus replied.

"Thank you for accepting my offer. I look forward to seeing you there" Dumbledore replied then he left.

"You can come out of hiding now Riley" Remus said, with a smile on his face.

"How did you know I was there?" Riley asked as she came down the stairs.

"You always like to be involved in things. So I guess you heard it all then?" Remus said.

"Yeah I did, so you're going to be a teacher?" Riley asked. "What subject?"

"Defense against the dark arts" Remus replied "Now I am going to go and contact Molly and see if she can watch you at the Leaky Cauldron why I prepare for this, school starts tomorrow" Remus replied "Is that alright with you?" he added.

"Would it matter if it wasn't?" Riley asked, "Does that mean I can go to the Diagon Alley on my own?" she added.

"If you take Ron and Harry with you, that'll be fine" Remus replied "Go and pack your things and then I'll take you over" he added. Riley went upstairs and finished packing whatever it was that she needed, she double checked that Padfoot was in her trunk, she was getting too old for the dog but she still wanted to make sure it was still with her.

"I'm ready Dad" Riley said as she dragged her trunk down the stairs.

"Well let's go then" Remus said.

"Sorry for the late notice Molly, I really appreciate this" Remus said when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Riley, Ron and Harry had already gone to Diagon Alley to get the last of Riley things.

"No worries, she's always a good kid anyway" Molly replied "I bet she loves the idea you'll be teaching this year" she went on.

"Actually she didn't really say anything about it so I'm not sure what she thinks. She was more excited about going to Diagon Alley without me" Remus replied.

"I'm sure she's very excited about it. She adores you Remus" Molly told him.

"Thanks Molly, anyway I should be off. Tell Riley I'll see her at school" Remus said "Thanks again Molly" he added.

"Our pleasure and good luck with these kids" Molly replied as she waved goodbye to Remus.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said as she entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello Hermione. How are you dear?" Molly replied.

"Very well thank you, are Harry and Ron here?" Hermione said.

"They are somewhere in Diagon Alley with Riley, they shouldn't be too long" Molly replied.

"Oh Ok" Hermione replied and she followed her parents to their room.

"Why didn't you get all your stuff when Remus took you the other week?" Ron asked as they got her new transfiguration book.

"We had to leave early; he kind of went all weird then said we had to leave. I'm surprised that he let me come here with just you guys" Riley replied as she paid for her book.

"Did you ask him what it was all about?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did, but he wouldn't tell me" Riley replied "Well that's everything let's go back" Riley added and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey Hermione" Ron and Harry both said as they walked in and saw her sitting at the table, reading thru their new transfiguration book.

"Anything good in there?" Riley asked as she sat down next to Hermione, throwing her book on to the table.

"Well if you had gotten your stuff earlier, you would know" Hermione replied. "Did you boys get all your homework done?" she added, looking at Ron and Harry. Riley was completely unpahsed by the remark and instead she turned to Fred and George.

"So what are you guys doing?" Riley asked them.

"Doesn't she bother you?" Fred asked quietly. Riley didn't reply, she just shrugged her shoulders and then started looking thru her book.

"Oh hey look, we actually get to transfigure animals now" Riley said as she skimmed thru the book.

"Hey I hear your dad is going to be teaching defense this year?" George asked.

"Yeah he is, wouldn't have a clue what he's got planned, he didn't tell me" Riley replied.

"It'll be harder to get away with things now you know" Fred told her. Just then her owl came in and sat down next to her, she thought it would've been from Remus, instead it was from Draco.

"Uncle Arthur can I borrow your quill for a second?" Riley asked.

"Certainly my dear" Arthur replied and handed her the quill. She turned over the paper and scribbled on the back of it. Draco had asked if she was able to get away and meet up with him, but seeing as she was now with Molly, she wouldn't be able to. She attached the letter back to Isis and let her fly off.

"Was that your dad checking up on you?" Harry asked.

"Nope" Riley simply replied then got up from her seat "I am going to make sure I have packed everything" she added then went upstairs "Thank you Arthur" she said as she handed back him back his quill. She knew she had everything packed in her trunk; she just wanted to get away from everyone there.

"Is she ok?" Molly asked, watching Riley retreat up the stairs.

"I have no idea. Want me to go check up on her?" Harry asked.

"Oh no dear, she'll talk to us if anything is wrong" Molly replied and Harry went back to talking with Ron and Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day they were filing out of the Ministry cars when they arrived at the station. "Watch it" came a female's voice as they headed towards the train; it was Pansy Parkinson, the girl who would constantly hang off Draco Malfoy.

"Leave it alone" Draco said as he followed them. He smiled slightly at Riley then got on board the train.

"He was actually nice, that's a shock" Ron said. Riley didn't make any comments, she just said goodbye to Molly and Arthur and then got on board. She noticed Draco was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a longer neck and she knew exactly what it covered up; she's known for the past two years what Draco was hiding.

"Look a free compartment, let's go" Ron said as he opened the sliding door and sat down.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Riley before they entered the compartment.

"Yeah just fine thanks" Riley replied smiling at him.

Half way through the trip to the school, the train came to a sudden stop, causing any open doors to slide close and any students standing u, to fall down. The lights flickered off, everything went cold and they could see their breath in front of them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
"Dementors" Riley whispered, her dad had told her what Dementors were and what happened when they got near you, so straight away she knew it "Close the door quickly" she added, but it was too late a Dementor was hovering out front of their compartment. It came in and stopped, then began to suck the energy and happiness from those closest to it, Harry and Riley.

"Expecto Patronum" Riley yelled and a bright white light shot from her wand, running straight for the Dementor, making it vanish, just before Riley and Harry collapsed.

"Harry?" Hermione was asking, as she knelt down next to him.

"I'm alright, where's Riley?" he asked, sitting up.

"I'm here" Riley replied, her voice shaky and weak.

"What exactly was that?' Ginny asked.

"It was a Dementor, it guards the Azkaban" Riley told them and just then, Percy came bursting through the door, followed by some of the prefects.

"Someone said the Dementor came in here?" Percy asked.

"It did, but Riley got rid of it" Ron replied.

"Well I am going to stay here until we arrive at school" Percy said as he took a seat next to Riley. "How did you get rid of it?" Percy asked a few minutes later.

"One time, my dad was telling me about the Dementors and he told me how to get rid of them. I didn't think it was going to work but I had to try" Riley said.

"It looked like a wolf" Ginny said.

"Yeah it worked the way it was supposed to. If you can produce a full patronus, which is what I did, it takes shape of an animal, a positive force which drives them away" Riley said.

"Oh look here we are" Hermione said as they pulled up to the station.

"Riley!" Remus called as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Dad get off me I'm fine" Riley said, starting to feel embarrassed.

"Sorry" he replied as he handed her and Harry some chocolate "You'll feel better after that. Percy sent an owl ahead telling us what happened" he added.

"It didn't get much of a chance to do anything" Harry told him and Hermione looked like she had sucked on a lemon, she couldn't believe that Riley was able to produce a patronus so easily.

"Why not?" Remus asked.

"I did it dad, I produced a patronus" Riley said as they got into the horseless carriage and headed to the school. "I did what you said and it worked" she added.

"I'm sure it wasn't a full patronus but I'm glad it worked none the less" Remus replied.

"It was dad, it was you" Riley whispered in his ear so no one would here.

Really?" Remus asked "I'm so proud of you" he added hugging her again.

"Dad enough of the hugging already" Riley said laughing.

"Sorry" Remus replied. "You will need to go and see Madam Pomfrey though when we arrive" he said.

"Ah no I don't think so" Riley said "I'm fine dad really" she added as they got out of the carriage and headed up to the big doors that lead inside the castle.

"Your not going to let me take you up are you?" Remus asked.

"No dad" Riley replied.

"Alright then, go on" Remus said and he let Riley and Harry walk into the Great Hall by themselves.

"Oh this is going to be a long year" Riley muttered to Harry as they filed in to watch the sorting.

* * *

In the first class that they had with Professor Lupin, they were learning about Boggarts.

"So who can tell me what a boggart, looks like?" Remus asked.

"No one knows it changes shape every time it's near someone, to what they fear the most" Hermione said.

"Very good Hermione" Remus said making Hermione smile "Now we are lucky to have one here and we will all get a chance to face it. But you need to learn the spell to repel it" he added. "Wands away everyone now repeat after me Ridikkulus" he said.

"Ridikkulus" The class chimed together.

"Very good" Remus said "Now I am going to open the wardrobe and one by one you will face the boggart" he added. Riley hoped that no one saw the look on her face; she wasn't ready to face another boggart.

When she was only 8 years old, she found one in her closet and it scared her half to death. It took almost two hours for Remus to finally calm Riley down, tell her that everything was fine and explain to her that it wasn't real and that's what boggarts do.

She looked at Harry next to her, who looked just as worried as she did. Riley and Harry moved closer to the front of the line and she hoped her dad would stop it before she reached the front, she didn't want anyone knowing what her boggart was. Harry was just behind Riley, followed by Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Riley stepped up in front of the boggart, who had just finished turning itself into a giant spider and before Riley could prepare herself, it changed into a lifeless Remus. Everyone behind her gasped and Remus turned around to find out why, when he saw Riley, then himself on the floor. Instead of Remus stepping in, Draco stepped forward and the boggart paid attention to him, leaving Riley alone. As it was about to transform again, Remus stepped in and together Draco and Remus got the boggart back into the cupboard.

"Alright everyone, I want an essay on what boggarts are and how to repel them for next week thank you" Remus said, his voice shaky. Riley hadn't moved from her knees on the floor, she just stared at the spot where the Remus-boggart was before.

"Riley are you ok?" Draco asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. But before she could answer, Harry and Ron walked over and helped her off the ground, shoving Draco out of the way.

"I'm fine, we better go, divination is in 15 minutes" Riley replied quietly and walked out of the classroom with Harry and Ron. Everyone watched her carefully all throughout divination, not asking her about her boggart. The whole class had seen it and she felt stupid because of it. She could get rid of a dementor, but not a simple boggart posing as a dead Remus.

"You all seem distracted today" Professor Trelawny said. "Oh my dear children" she went on, looking at Harry and Riley "both your lives are about to be turned upside down" she added, looking at them with sad eyes.

"Well least she isn't predicting my death today" Harry muttered to Riley, who laughed softly.

When the class ended, Riley headed down the stairs in silence, like she'd been all lesson, while Hermione went on about how she wished she could've faced the boggart.

"What would yours have been Hermione? A test that you didn't get full marks on?" Ron asked her laughing.

"I'll meet you guys back at the dorm" Riley said and then headed to her dad's office.

"Come in" Remus said when he heard the knock on the door.

"Hey Dad" Riley said, scuffing her shoe over the ground.

"Hey Kiddo, was hoping you'd come see me" Remus replied, getting up from behind his desk. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'd hoped my boggart had changed, but obviously not" Riley replied, not looking up from her feet.

"Everyone has fears and sometimes they change, sometimes they don't. Mine definitely changed when I adopted you" Remus told her "And it's nothing to be ashamed of either" he added.

"It was in front of the whole class Dad" Riley said.

"Doesn't matter, you saw all their fears as well" Remus said as he put his arms around her.

"But you were standing right there as well, I have never felt so stupid" Riley said as she hugged Remus back.

"Doesn't matter, I don't think any less of you and by the look on Draco Malfoy's face, the slytherins wont be bothering you about it" Remus said. "He seemed genuinely worried for you" he added.

"Draco is just misunderstood by a lot of people that's all" Riley told him as she pulled away "He is a sweet guy" she added.

"So he's the one you were owling secretly all summer?" Remus asked.

"Yeah it was" Riley replied. "But don't tell anyone please" she added.

"I won't" Remus said "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. I might head back to the dorm put my stuff away then head to dinner. Thanks Dad" Riley replied smiling at him.

"One second" Remus said as she went to head out the door, he reached into a drawer in his desk and brought out a piece of parchment and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it up and tap it, then say I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Remus told her. She did as he said and to her amazement, she saw lines appearing on the parchment.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"It's Hogwarts School, Sirius, Peter, James and I made it. We were called the Marauders" he told her as they walked out of his office "Seeing as both you and Harry are children of us, thought you'd might like it" he said.

"Wow that's so cool Dad" Riley replied as she watched the dots labeled Remus Lupin and Riley Lupin, walk down the corridors.  
"Pinky promise, that you won't use it for anything bad" Remus said.

"Pinky promise" She said as she wrapped her finger around Remus'.

"Alright go put your stuff away and I'll see you at dinner" Remus told her, kissing her on the top of her head, then walking towards the great hall. Her mood had lifted considerably and when she arrived in the great hall, a smile was on her face; even Pansy pawing Draco couldn't make the smile disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was a beautiful sunny weekend, so Riley grabbed her books and headed down to the lake. Hermione and Ron were arguing because Ron thought Hermione's cat ate his rat and Riley wasn't in the mood for their bickering. She was resting her head against the tree when someone came over to her.

"Mind if I join you?" the voice asked.

"Sure Draco, have a seat" Riley replied.

"I haven't really had a chance to see if you were ok after the class" Draco said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I'm alright, I just didn't want the whole class seeing it that's all" Riley told him.

"Well slytherins won't bother you about it. Trust me on that one" Draco said.

"Thanks" Riley replied. "Dad knows it was you who I was owling" she added.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He doesn't mind actually, thinks it's a good idea".

"He won't tell anyone will he?"

"Nah he won't, I trust him".

"Ok cool, well I should probably go. They'll start to wonder where I've gone" he said and then got up to leave.  
"Why don't we just hang out? Who do we have to be afraid of?" Riley asked.

"My father that's who" Draco said and knelt down next to her. "I like you a lot and I'm not going to risk you getting hurt by my father" he said.

"Your father wouldn't hurt me" Riley said as she looked up at him.

"Maybe not physically, but he would make certain you wouldn't be able to live with Remus anymore" Draco said "And if anything happened to you, I wouldn't forgive myself" he added and then he moved in close to her and kissed her. "See you later" he added and then he left, leaving Riley to her confused thoughts.

* * *

It was Halloween and the Weasley twins were planning a Gryffindor Halloween party, for after the feast when they all returned from Hogsmead. There had been a few sightings of Sirius Black and they seemed to be getting closer and closer to the vicinity of the castle.

"Do you think he'd come here?" Ron asked over breakfast that morning.

"Hope so." Riley and Harry both said.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Well we have every right to be able to talk to him and give what for and we cant do that if he doesn't come here" Harry told her.

"You have got to be kidding, Sirius Black is a mass murderer, and he wouldn't hesitate in killing the both of you" Hermione yelled, loud enough for the whole great hall to hear. "I'll tell your father if you're not careful" she added, looking at Riley. Riley didn't bother replying, she just continued to eat her food and look at the screaming face of Sirius Black.

"Oh look morning owl post" Ginny said as she watched all the owls fly in through the window. Riley looked up and saw her owl, Isis, fly towards her.

"Hide your breakfast guys, for some reason she doesn't land very well" Riley said laughing as Isis, landed in Harry's bowl. She undid the tie on the letter and then let Isis have the rest of her bacon, to which Isis was very grateful for.

_Hey Riley,  
Want to meet me at three broomsticks around 2?_

_Just nod your head if you want to._

_D.M_

Riley had to read the letter a few times, to make sure she read it properly, and then she lifted her head up and saw Draco looking over at her. Of course she wanted to, so she nodded her head and smiled at the same time.

"Who wrote to you?" Ron asked.

"Big Bird" Riley replied, stuffing the letter into her robes and went back to her breakfast.

"Do we need to go past the Dementors?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah I fink fo, but fit's mok just fwalk fast" Riley replied, a mouth full of toast.

"I am not sure what's the scarier part, the Dementors or the fact I understood what you just said" Harry replied, laughing at the disgusted look Hermione was giving her.

"Sorry." Riley said, laughing along with Harry.

"Everyone for Hogsmead, please line up out front of the doors thank you" Professor McGonagall called. All the third year students and above, filed out the doors of the great hall and stood, waiting for further instructions. Just then, Riley saw Remus talking with McGonagall and she started to worry.

"Riley Lupin and Harry Potter, please wait for a moment" McGonagall called "The rest of you, on you go" she said to the other students. Riley looked at Remus and rolled her eyes, if he was going to make her miss out on seeing Draco, he was going to be in trouble.

"Now I don't have any authority over Harry, but I'd prefer if both you didn't go to Hogsmead" Remus said.

"Why not?" Riley yelled.

"With Sirius Black being spotted so close, I don't think it's safe" Remus replied.

"Dad we'll be fine, you can't do this" Riley said, stamping her feet, which caused Remus to raise his eye brows at her and smile in a knowing kind of way.

"It's not like you haven't been before" Remus said but he knew that wasn't the reason.

"Daaadddd!" Riley whined, sounding like a little kid.

"Alright go on then, but don't come crawling to me if Sirius gets you" Remus replied, laughing at them both. "Harry you go on ahead, but Riley I want a quick word" he added.

"Yes?" Riley said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Drop the attitude act please, you aren't 10 anymore" Remus said "What's so important in Hogsmead?" he asked.

"I'm meeting someone later today" Riley replied, quietly.

"Ah ok, well go along then" Remus said, she didn't need telling twice. The day by so quickly she didn't even realise that it was 15 minutes before she was meeting Draco.

"Want to go to the shrieking shack? We didn't go last time" Ron asked them.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" Riley said "ive seen it before" she added, seeing their looks.

"Alright, you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I just feel like wandering around on my own for a bit. Go on, we'll meet at Honeydukes in an hour. Ron said he needed to stock up and so do I" Riley replied and then took off, before any of them could object. She saw Draco standing out the front, his eyes darting to the right, then to the left.

"Hey" he said when he saw Riley come towards him "Lets go" he added and grabbed her hand and lead her away from the three broomsticks.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked.

"Somewhere, where no one can find us." Draco replied and the stopped, just outside of a small little café. "After you" he said as he held the door open for her.

"So why the sudden interest in seeing me?" Riley asked, with a smile on her face.

"Well after the other day, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to see you." Draco replied. "What did you say to the others?" he asked.

"Told them I wanted to wander on my own for a bit, I've got an hour before they come looking for me." Riley told him.

"Wish we didn't have to sneak around but an hour is better than nothing." Draco replied, reaching his hand across the table and placing it on Riley's.

"He's still doing it?" Riley asked, as she saw the fresh bruises on his arm. "You've been at school, how does he do it?" she asked, not letting go of his hand.

"It doesn't matter." Draco said, not looking at her.

"It matters to me Draco, now how is he doing it?" Riley asked.

"It hasn't happened since I arrived at school, but he came for a visit few days ago." Draco said.

"Let me tell my dad or Dumbledore, we can get you out of there Draco, please." Riley replied as she used her other hand to move the sleeve back down, she could see how uncomfortable he looked.

"And then you'd be hiding for the rest of your life" Draco replied.

"Hasn't anyone noticed it?" Riley asked "Not even Pansy?" She asked, seeing Draco shake his head.

"Nah, she doesn't get that close to me." Draco replied laughing. Riley got up out of her seat and walked over to Draco and sat down on his lap.

"Good." was all Riley said before snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him. They didn't do much for the rest of the hour, Riley stayed sitting on Draco's lap, they talked about different things from their childhoods, Sirius Black, school and they kept on kissing.

"Crap!" Riley said as she looked at her watch.

"The hour can't be up already?" Draco asked.

"Yeah it is, unless you want Harry and Ron to come looking for me, you'll have to remove your hands from my waist." Riley said laughing. He reluctantly moved his hands from her waist and let her stand up.

"See you later then." Draco said, sighing.

"Definitely." Riley replied and she kissed him again before the café, making sure no one saw her leave. She walked back down the street and turned the corner, running into Harry. "Sorry Harry." Riley said.

"That's ok, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing was just looking down here, nothing major down there. Where are Ron and Hermione?" Riley asked.

"Meeting us at Honeydukes." Harry replied.

"Well let's not keep them waiting." Riley replied and linked her arm through Harry's, stopping him from going up the street.

* * *

After the Halloween Feast was over, they headed towards Gryffindor Dorm and saw a line of people, whispering to themselves, on the stairs.

"What's going on?" Riley asked as Percy came barging through them.

"No one will be entering this dorm until it has been searched. All Gryffindors are to head to the Great Hall." Percy told them. When the crowd had moved, Riley, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw the portrait. The fat lady was missing and her canvas was torn to shreds.

"What happened Percy?" Riley asked.

"Dumbledore will fill everyone in soon Riley, just go on down." Percy replied. They followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the great hall and they were followed by the other three houses.

"For the remainder of the night, all students will be sleeping in the Great Hall. The head boy and girl will be watching over you and if you need anything, please report to them." Dumbledore informed them. Riley looked around for Remus but then remembered it was the full moon and he wouldn't be around.

"What happened Sir?" Riley asked.

"We aren't too sure Riley, we will inform you all what happened, when we know more." Dumbledore replied and then he left. Riley rolled her eyes then grabbed one of the sleeping bags Dumbledore laid out for them. She looked around the room for Draco and found him sitting with Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy at his side.

"You don't think it was Remus do you?" Harry whispered in her ear.

"What? No of course not, he doesn't stay in the castle." Riley told him.

"Alright everyone lights off in 20minutres." Percy called, so they all settled down in their sleeping bags. Later that night, Dumbledore came back to check up on the students and Riley could over hear him talking with Percy.

"We found the fat lady." Dumbledore told him quietly "She says it was Sirius Black." he added and Riley's heart jumped into her throat.

"Did anyone find him?" Percy asked.

"I didn't expect him to stay, he isn't as dumb as people think he is." Dumbledore replied "I am sure everyone is safe here, but I wont hesitate to send them all home" he went on. "For tonight, they can stay here no use disturbing them now and tomorrow I shall have a meeting with the staff and decide what will happen." Dumbledore said. "If you need anything, send one of the ghosts" he added, then left the great hall. Riley looked over and saw Harry was awake.

"Are you alright?" he mouthed to her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She mouthed back to him, then pretended to go to sleep, all the while holding onto her locket.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The head boy and head girl woke the students up the next morning and the prefects escorted them back to their dorms where they all got ready for school. The fat lady refused to come back to her post for the time being, so they had to find another portrait for them. The only one brave enough to volunteer, was an eccentric knight, named Sir Cadogan. The teachers had a meeting the next morning and all decided that the students were still safe, but if any of the parents wanted to take their children home, then they could. When the students arrived back in the great hall, the sleeping bags were gone and the long tables for each house were back in their spots. The whispers began about Sirius Black and how he managed to get in to the castle undetected.

"I hear he can transform into a flobberworm" one girl was saying.

"No he can't, he apparated into the school" another girl said.

"Oh please" Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"He cant apparate, you can't do that into the castle" Hermione replied.

"Then how did he get in?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea, but you can't apparate into the castle" Hermione repeated.

"So what classes have we got today?" Riley asked, not really wanting to think of any of the possibilities.

"Don't you want to know how he got in?" Hermione asked, looking away from her book.

"No not really, the fact is he got in and the guards have now been updated on the castle, so I don't think he'll come back" Riley replied.

"Do you really believe that?" Harry asked "I mean it's because of him we have no parents, do you really think a few extra guards are going to make a difference?" he added.

"Black is an unpredictable piece of work, who knows what he's going to do. Sitting here trying to figure him out is like trying to find out what a boggart really looks like and you'll just go mad. If we let him bother us, he wins and I will not for one, let him win" Riley replied and then she got up and walked away.

"What's gotten in to her?" Ron asked his mouth full of bacon.

"She's scared, but she won't show it" Hermione told them.

"Nah she isn't scared, she's miffed that he got away" Harry said.

"Look there's Professor Lupin, I want to have a word with him. I'll see you guys in transfiguration" Hermione said and then she got up. Harry and Ron both shrugged their shoulders and then went back to their breakfast.

"Excuse me Professor" Hermione said as she got closer to Remus.  
"Yes Hermione?" Remus asked.

"I think Riley might be planning something to do with Black, she seems quite determined that she's going to be the one to catch him" Hermione replied, then she launched in to telling him about what she just said and when she told them she hoped that he'd come for them.

"Thank you Hermione, I will definitely have a word with her" Remus said and then walked out of the Great Hall. By the time Remus found Riley, it was time for her first class, but she promised she'd come see him when she got a break.

"Today everyone, we will be split in to pairs for this task. And I am going to choose your partners for you" McGonagall told them. Ron and Hermione were paired up; Harry was with Pavarti Patil, while Riley was paired with Draco. "You will be turning a piece of clothing on your partner, into a badge, of your choosing. So for instance, Miss Lupin might turn Mr. Malfoy's sleeve into a badge" McGonagall went on, but Riley knew not to do anything to his sleeves, she knew what was under their and didn't want the rest of the class knowing. "Well go to it everyone" she added.

"Don't worry, how bout you put that awful hat of your's on and I'll change that?" Riley said, laughing.

"It isn't that bad of a hat" Draco replied.

"Yes it is, it's awful. It will make an excellent badge" Riley said and they spent the next 5 minutes discussing the ugliness of his hat, while Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to do their own. "So what kind of badge do you want?" Riley asked as she pointed her wand at Draco's hat. "Oh I know" she added and smiled at him.

"Here we go" Draco said and closed his eyes and only opened them when something hit his head.

"Have a look" Riley said, still smiling at him.

"Pansy, keep your hands to yourself" Draco read out quietly. "Oh yes that'd go down real well" he added.

"Ah Miss Lupin, that's an excellent Gryffindor badge there" McGonagall said, looking at the badge in Draco's hand "But I think Mr. Malfoy would prefer a Slytherin badge" she added, then walked away.

"She couldn't read it?" Draco asked.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb to let someone be able to read that?" Riley asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Well you're much smarter than I took you for" Draco replied, earning him a slap up the side of the head, causing Ron and Harry to look over.

"I have decided we need nicknames" Riley told him, as he transformed her tie into a badge with a rose on it. "Oh that's pretty" she said, looking down at it.

"And what nicknames should we have?" Draco asked.

"Well I could call you Big Bird and you could call me Maddie, no one would know who I am because the only ones who know my middle name are Dad and Harry and Harry wont know who Big Bird is, so if you send me an owl or vice versa, we can use our nicknames" Riley replied.  
"Who's Big Bird?" Draco asked, confused.

"He's a cartoon character from a muggle show called Sesame Street" Riley replied as she changed Draco's hat back.

"Sounds like a plan, here comes Harry and Ron" Draco said quietly.

"We can go now Riley" Harry said, eyeing Draco with distaste. She didn't say anything to Draco; she just grabbed her stuff and followed them out of the classroom. "That sucks you had to pair up with him" Harry added as they left the room.

"Was he nice to you?" Ron asked.

"He was fine, he knows if he did anything to me, Dad wouldn't be happy and he'd have words with his dad, everything is fine" Riley replied. "Come on, Defence is next" she added.

"Do you think Lupin will mind if we haven't done the essay Snape set us?" Harry asked.

"That's Professor Snape Harry" Came Remus from behind them "And what essay was that?" he asked.

"Snape, sorry Professor Snape, gave us an essay to do on werewolves. How to kill them and tell the difference" Harry said and if Remus could go any paler, he would've.

"I don't think anyone but Riley and Hermione have done it" Ron told him.

"Well let's go inside and find out" Remus replied. "Alright everyone, Ron and Harry have informed me, Professor Snape gave you an essay, has anyone done it?" Remus asked. Ron was right, only Riley and Hermione were the only ones who had done it. "Well don't worry about it, we aren't up to Werewolves yet anyway" Remus told them, causing Hermione to groan. Riley breathed a sigh of relief along with Remus, they both were worried that when they got up to doing Werewolves, they would have to be very careful, because it wouldn't take a genius to notice that Remus Lupin, showed all the signs of being a werewolf. "Riley, please stay back I want a word with you" Remus said as the student began to file out when the class was over.

"I didn't do it" Riley said straight away.

"That always means a guilty conscious, but I don't really mind at the moment" Remus replied, his smile fading. "What is this I hear about you wanting to go after Black?" he asked.

"What am I suppose to do dad? Just sit and see if someone else can find him?" Riley replied, not even denying she'd said such a thing.

"I've told you everything about Black, how he isn't someone who can be predicted and being in Azkaban, has probably made him worse. He won't hesitate in killing you" Remus told her.

"And I've told you I'm more than ready to face him" Riley replied.

"Riley Maddox Lupin, you are 13 years old, what do you reckon you could do, to a mad 30 something year old grown wizard?" Remus said, not even hiding the anger and worry in his voice.

"Look it's not like I am ever going to get the chance, I mean I have no idea where he is anyway. So don't worry dad, your 13 year old witch is safe" Riley said "Can I go now, lunch is on and I'm hungry" she added.

"Yeah go on" Remus said. Riley packed the last of her books in her bag and headed out the room and back to her dorm. She had been checking the map that Remus had given her, for any sign of Black in the castle, hoping she'd get a chance to face him, but so far, she hadn't seen him on the map at all.

* * *

It was late at night and Riley could sleep, so she decided to go downstairs and sit in front of the fire. She took the map with her, along with her text book and every so often, she'd look at the map to see if she saw, well anything. She was hoping to find a dot labeled Sirius Black, wandering the castle but she saw a dot labeled Peter Pettigrew instead.

"What the hell?" She whispered as she followed the dot. "That can't be right, he died" she added. She grabbed her wand and headed out the portrait hole, being challenged by Sir Cadogan along her way.

"Stand and fight" he yelled at her retreating back.

"Oh shut up" Riley yelled back at him as she ran down the corridor as fast as she could. When she got to the corridor that held the labeled dot named Peter, she stopped and turned around in circles. There was no one else here except for Riley and some sleeping people in portraits.

"Maybe this map doesn't always work" She said, but then she spun around and saw scabbers, Ron's rat just down the hallway. "Scabbers, what are you…" she began to say but was cut off when he transformed into a man, right in front of her eyes. She was that stunned, she didn't have to time to register him come towards her and take her wand, when she realised what happened, she stuffed the map in her pocket and tried to take her wand back.

"Stupefy" he called and knocked her to the ground, taking off with her wand. Just then Professor McGonagall came around the corner on her patrol of the castle.

"Riley Lupin" McGonagall called as she saw Riley, sprawled on the floor. "Ah Sir Nicholas, please got and fetch Remus Lupin, tell him I've taken Riley to the hospital wing please" McGonagall said when she saw Sir Nicholas the ghost, float towards her. She levitated Riley just above the ground and took her to the hospital wing. "Poppy" she called as she came through the doors and Madam Pomfrey came out of her bed room, dressed in her night gown.  
"What happened Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she saw the unconscious Riley.

"I think it was just a stunning spell, but she has hit her head pretty hard" McGonagall replied "I sent Sir Nicholas to get Remus for me" she added.

"Very well, just lay her down here" Madam Pomfrey said and then Remus came through the doors.  
"What happened?" Remus asked, just then boils started spreading over Riley's body.

"What's going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Remus knew exactly what was happening. He reached into her pocket and found the map, he quickly tapped it, muttering something under his breath and placed it in his own pocket.

"She broke a promise" Remus told them and went into explain the pinky promise spell. Madam Pomfrey shook her head then began to fix her up.

"She'll need to stay in over night, but she'll be fine in the morning" she told Remus. Remus dragged one of the chairs over to her bed and sat down, his discussion he was going to have with her, already forming in his mind for when she woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Has anyone seen Riley at all?" Harry asked as he came downstairs "She left her book here but I can't find her" he went on.

"Nah haven't seen her mate" Ron replied, just then Professor McGonagall came into the common room.

"Riley has been taken to the hospital wing, she is awake now but Remus asks if you could wait to go see her, he wants a word with her first" McGonagall told them.

"Ah sure" Harry replied, wondering what was going on.

"We'll let you know when you can go see her" McGonagall told them, then left the common room.

"Well least you know where she is mate" Ron said.

"Wonder how she got in there" Harry replied, sitting down next to him.

"You don't think Sirius got in again do you?" Ginny asked them.

"No way, someone would've seen him as well and he wouldn't have just left her there. If she's woken up this morning, then she's not badly hurt" Harry said. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny headed out of the common room and started heading to breakfast, when Harry turned around to face Sir Cadogan.

"Did you see Riley come out here last night?" Harry asked him.

"Sure did my good sir" Sir Cadogan replied.

"Do you know where she was going?" He asked.

"She didn't say, I asked her to stand and fight, but she told me to shut up and kept walking away" Sir Cadogan said.

"Thanks" Harry replied, and then followed the rest of them to the Great Hall.

"Just have to wait till Professor Lupin says we can go see her" Ginny told him as they entered the great hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, Remus was having a very interesting conversation with Riley.

"So you broke your promise" Remus told her, sounding disappointed. It was the first time either of them had actually broken a pinky promise.

"Well technically it wasn't being naughty, I saw someone on the map and by the time I alerted someone, he would've gone" Riley told him.

"If you saw Sirius Black and didn't tell anyone, you are grounded during the whole summer holidays and that means no owls either" Remus replied.

"Well that's a bit harsh but it wasn't Sirius, it was Peter Pettigrew" Riley said.

"That can't be right" Remus replied.

"Well I saw it in that map of your's. It was actually scabbers, then he turned into Peter and then the little git stunned me and took my wand" Riley told him, as if it was nothing.

"Maybe you hit your head harder than we thought" Remus said.

"Then who the hell took my wand and stunned me?" Riley asked, "Because I didn't stun myself, then throw my wand away" she added.

"It's impossible Riley, Sirius killed him, I told you that" Remus told her.

"I know what you told me, that's why I went and checked it out. Maybe the map was wrong" Riley said.

"The map is never wrong, trust me on that one" Remus replied "I might have a word with Dumbledore, you are to stay here until Madam Pomfrey says you can leave" Remus went on.

"Yeah, whatever" Riley replied, folding her arms and sulking. "I feel fine you know" she added. Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and told her she was allowed to go, but she had to minimize her activity. Remus walked her to her dorm so she could changed and head down for her breakfast.

"Be good and I'll see you in class" Remus told her as he kissed the top of her head, and then walked off.

"I wish he wouldn't do that" Riley said to herself, not knowing that someone else was there.

"Aww it's cute" came Draco's voice from behind her.

"Oh shut up" Riley replied, smiling at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw you weren't at breakfast and then saw you heading up here, so thought I'd come see if you were alright" Draco said as he leant up against a wall.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing major" Riley replied "Someone stunned me and took my wand" she added.

"Who?" Draco asked taking a few steps closer to her.

"I have no idea, hit my head pretty hard but I'm fine. Madam Pomfrey says I'm alright for classes and stuff, just have to minimize my activities" Riley told him. "Look I can hear Harry and Ron coming, you better go" she added, when she heard Harry talking to Ron.

"I'm glad your alright" Draco said, then disappeared just as Harry and Ron rounded the corner.

"Hey you're up" Harry said "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Long story and my head hurts a little bit, I'll tell you later" Riley replied as she walked through the portrait.

* * *

"Riley says she saw Peter Pettigrew on the map, in the castle. Well he was scabbers Ron's pet rat, then transformed into Peter" Remus told Dumbledore.

"And he is an unregistered animagus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah he is" Remus replied, leaving out the part that so was Sirius. "I'm going to need to get her a new wand as well" he added.

"Of course, do you have any classes today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just the third years, but not until this afternoon" Remus replied.

"Well then, I won't keep you any longer. I might ask Riley a few questions later on. See what she can tell me" Dumbledore said "As long as that's alright with you" he added.  
"Of course Sir, I can't make any sense of this" Remus replied.

"I will do my best" Dumbledore said, bowing his head slightly as Remus left his office. The day went on and Riley didn't really mind she didn't have her wand, she was able to perform most things without one, and so it wasn't like she needed one straight away. She was sitting in Charms when she realised just how much she could do without her wand, she was able to stop the frog from croaking, without her wand.

"Very good Miss Lupin" Professor Flitwick said to her.

"Thank you Sir" Riley replied, rather pleased with herself.

"Alright class, for homework I want you too practice silencing charms for next lesson" Professor Flitwick told the class, just as the left.

"Wow Riley, I can't believe you don't need a wand to do magic" Ron said.

"I can do some things without it, but for most of it I need a wand" Riley replied, just as her owl, Isis, landed on her shoulder.

"I see she's getting better at landing" Harry said, remembering all to well when Isis landed in his bowl.

"Yeah, she just needed a little bit of help that's all" Riley replied as she took the letter from Isis.

"You get a lot of letters, who are they from?" Ron asked, as they headed to lunch.

"Big Bird" Riley simply replied, laughing at the look on Ron's face.

"Ah Miss Lupin, I was wondering if we could have a word" Dumbledore said as they entered the great hall.

"Of course Sir" Riley replied.

"Do you need to reply to that letter or can it wait?" Dumbledore asked, ever so politely.

"I would love to reply now, wont take long" She replied and grabbed her quill, scribbled a quick note, then attached it to Isis. "All done" she added, then followed Dumbledore to his office.

Well it obviously isn't a student" Harry said as he watched Isis fly out the window, "She wouldn't be leaving the castle if it was" he added.

"Please have a seat" Dumbledore said as they entered his office. "I was wondering if we could discuss last night's events" he went on.

"Certainly, what would you like to know?" Riley asked.

"Start from the beginning if you wish" Dumbledore replied, smiling at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Well I was looking at the map and saw the dot labeled Peter Pettigrew, so I got up and followed it. When I got to the hallway, I couldn't see anyone there but then I saw scabbers, Ron's rat" Riley began telling him "And then before I knew it, scabbers turned into Peter and he came towards me" she went on "I didn't even have time to register that he took my wand and then he stunned me. Next thing I wake up with dad next to me" she finished.

"I see" was all Dumbledore said, as he contemplated what Riley told him.

"Sir, if that really was Peter, does that mean Sirius, is well innocent?" she asked.

"Not necessarily, could mean a lot of things Riley" Dumbledore replied "We wont know until we can get Peter to tell us" he added.

"Well now he has my wand" Riley said.

"Just because a wizard has a wand, doesn't mean he is a threat" Dumbledore replied, smiling his knowing smile at Riley.

"True, well I will have to get him back for stunning me, that hurt" Riley told him, laughing.

"Well I think that's all thank you Riley" Dumbledore said as he stood up.

"No worries. Hope it helped" Riley replied as she stood up also and then left Dumbledore's office. As Riley entered the great hall, Remus came up to her.

"I went and got you a new wand" he told her as he handed her a box.

"Thanks" Riley said, opening it up and watching the wand quiver. "Ah why is it doing that?" she asked.

"I don't know" Remus replied. She carefully picked the wand up out of the box and held it firmly, not daring to cast any spells. "Might as well give it a go" he said.

"Accio" Riley called and the whole Gryffindor table moved towards her. "Whoa" she said.

"That certainly was interesting" Remus replied as he used his own wand to move the table back to its usual spot.

"I miss my other wand, there is something odd about this one" Riley said as she twirled it in her hand.

"Well maybe next time you won't go wandering around at night" Remus told her

"Oh don't start" Riley replied as she walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Just be careful, seems the wand just adds to your abilities" Remus told her as he walked over to the staff table to speak with Dumbledore.

"That was different" Dumbledore said to Remus.

"That wand seems to pick up on Riley quite well" Remus replied.

"Well we can safely say it won't be dull around here" Dumbledore said and they all sat down for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Friday had arrived and on the weekend, the students got to go to Hogsmead village and once again Riley and Draco wanted to meet. But they had worked things out a bit better, so they had more time together.

"Dad I need a favor" Riley said as she arrived early to his class.

"What's up?" Remus asked.

"I need you to put Draco and I on detention, say we didn't finish our assignments" Riley told him.

"Why don't you two just tell people?" Remus asked.

"It is a long and complicated and annoying story, please dad" Riley begged.

"When am I putting you on detention and how long?" Remus asked, finally giving in.

"Make it for tomorrow, but just means we go to Hogsmead a little later then everyone else" Riley told him.

"And does Draco know I'm doing this?" Remus asked.

"Yes he does, we sorted it out" she replied.

"And what exactly will you be doing in detention?" Remus asked.

"Well are you able to leave us alone?" Riley replied "Nothing major will happen, we just want to hang out together" she added, seeing Remus raise his eyebrows at her.

"I suppose I can stay in my office while you two stay here" he said after a moments thought.

"Oh thank you, thank you" Riley said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Your welcome, but in return you have to do something for me" Remus said.

"And what would that be?" Riley asked curiously.

"Eventually explain to me why you guys can't tell people about you guys" Remus said.

"I'll explain what I can, some things are on Dracos side as well" Riley replied, honestly.

"That's all I ask" Remus said and then the class came into the room.

"Where did you get to?" Harry asked as they sat down.

"Had to speak to dad about the school holiday that's all. Year is nearly over" Riley replied.

"Now before I hand the assignments back, Riley and Draco, tomorrow you will be staying back a bit before going to Hogsmead" Remus said, doing a very good at hiding his smile.

"What for?" Riley asked.

"You both handed in incomplete assignments, and you both can finish them tomorrow, no arguments" Remus replied. "As for the rest of you, you all did an excellent job" he went on as he handed back the assignments.

"That's ridiculous" Ron said.

"Did you really hand it in unfinished?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I'd finished it, but obviously not. Don't worry, he wont keep us that long, he isn't that mean" Riley replied.

"Yeah that's true, just come find us when you're done alright. We'll cheer you up from having to spend time with Malfoy" Harry replied.

"Sounds like a plan" Riley replied, then turned back to face the front, hiding her smile. As they finished the class, Pansy was making comments about how it was unfair of Professor Lupin to do that and that she'd make it up to Draco when he was done, which caused Riley to choke on a bit of chocolate Harry had given her.

"It's disgusting watching those two together" Ron said as he watched Pansy link her arm with Dracos and move a bit of his hair out of the way.

"_Ah if only he saw us together, it would be so much worse for him" _Riley thought to herself.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry asked Riley.

"Nothing at all" Riley said "lets head down for dinner" she added.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and she headed to Remus' classroom for her detention.

"Good to see you're on time the both of you" Remus said, keeping an official teacher tone. "I will be in my office, now no funny business" he added then headed to his office.

"How did you convince him to let us do this?" Draco asked as they sat down next to each other.

"I just asked him nicely and told him that we didn't really get any other chances to talk and he was more than happy to help" Riley replied. "He does want me to explain why we can't tell anyone, but I told him I could explain some of it, like our friends etc but nothing more" riley added.

"Ah ok cool" Draco replied. 'Did you actually finish your assignment?" he asked

"Yeah I did, I beat Hermione too" Riley replied "Did you do yours?" she asked

"Yeah I did, it's a good excuse though hey?" Draco replied as he moved closer to her.

"I think this classifies as funny business" Riley said as their lips moved closer. For two 13 year old teenagers, they were pretty skilled in the art of kissing.

"Best detention ever" Draco said as they moved apart.

"So do I have to secretly hex Pansy later?" Riley asked.

"All depends on what she wants to do, she doesn't take no for an answer that girl" Draco replied.

"Well who could resist you; I've had a hard time doing it. I even got detention just for you" Riley said, laughing.

"So what did Potter say when you had the detention?' Draco asked.

"Oh the usual, how could he do this and that they'd cheer me up when I met up with them at Hogsmead" Riley replied as she sat up on the desk, facing Draco.

"If only you were a Slytherin" Draco said

"If only you were a Gryffindor" Riley replied. "Have you ever read the book called Romeo and Juliet?" she asked.

"Nope" Draco replied, absentmindedly moving a bit of stray hair from her face.

"It's a muggle story, Dad read it to me when I was younger" Riley told him "It was what got me interested in books so young anyway, we are like Romeo and Juliet" She went on "Different families, friends that sort of thing. In the end they ended up dieing together" she finished.

"And that's what got you in to books?" Draco asked, raising an eye brow at her.

"Yeah it did, I loved it. The way Shakespeare wrote it, the emotions, the love, it was beautiful" Riley replied.

"Well I would rather die then see anything happen to you" Draco said.

"That's so sweet" Riley said and she sat down on the chair next to him and laced her hands through his "But nothing is going to happen to me and I will find a way for us to be together" she went on. At this point Remus stuck his head out the door to check on them and saw the smile on Riley's face. Remus didn't think it was fair, for two teenagers so young, to have to hide something like this. He really could really see that they were happy together.

Two hours had passed and they figured they should probably go and meet up with their friends before they came to find them.

"Dad" Riley called.

"Yes?" Remus asked as he walked out from his office.

"We think detention should be over, everyone will wonder where we are" Riley said.

"Alright, well thank you for finishing your assignments" Remus said, laughing. "And enjoy the rest of the day" he added.

"Thanks Professor Lupin" Draco said as he let Riley walk out the door first.

"Actually guys, I am heading to the three broomsticks, how bout I go with you guys" Remus said and he followed them out the door.

"Oh look there's pansy, you better go" Riley said, with a hint of sarcasm on her voice.

"Big bird will write to you soon" Draco said and then headed towards Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Big bird?" Remus asked.

"Don't ask Dad" Riley replied.

"Have you got enough money for the day?" Remus asked.

"Yes Dad, oh I need to go to Honeydukes, I need to update my supply" Riley said "Aright Dad, thank you for today, I really appreciate it" she added.

"Anytime" Remus replied as she headed off to find the others.

* * *

"So how was detention?" Harry asked as they finally met up in Honeydukes sweet shop.

"It was fine, we sat and finished our dumb assignments" Riley told them "Oh I need some more chocolate, I've run out" she went on, trying to change the subject.

"It's our last week of school you know that?" Ron asked.

"I know, I'm so glad" Harry replied "Do you think Remus would let me come stay again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah definitely, something about you will have to go back to your aunt and uncles first, but I'm sure you could come and stay again" Riley replied.

"Awesome, it's heaps of fun staying with you guys" Harry said.

"Where do you go when you know?" Hermione asked.

"We either stay at Ron's or we go to Dumbledore's" Riley replied.

"That would be awesome staying at Dumbledore's, you'd learn heaps from him" Hermione said.

"He has an excellent sense of humor too; remember when he kept transforming those bits of furniture to dance with each other?" Riley said, "That was awesome" she added, then Riley and Harry cracked up laughing. The day passed away and they all headed back to the castle, assignments needed doing and apparently, according to Fred and George, pranks needed to be pulled.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The weekend went way too fast for their liking and it was now Monday. The worst day of the week, not only did they have 5 more days until the weekend, but the day ended with double potions.

"Oh goodie" Riley said as Harry told them they had double potions and they headed towards the potions class room. Potions didn't turn out to be as bad as it usually was, Snape wasn't in such a vindictive mood and if he was, he didn't hover around Neville, which usually made Neville screw up his potions. In fact, he spent the first half of the lesson, discussing werewolves.

"I spoke with Professor Lupin, it seems no one did the assignment" Snape said.

"Why are we talking about that, we aren't in Defense at the moment, its potions, just incase you forgot" Riley had said before she could stop herself.

"Well who can tell me how to identify if a person is a werewolf?" Snape asked, ignoring Riley. "Ah yes Miss Granger, go ahead" he said as he saw Hermione put her hand up. Hermione then went into a very fast explanation of how to identify a werewolf and she even added in how to kill one.

"20 points to Gryffindor" Snape said, smiling at Riley.

"You just can't leave it alone can you?" Riley yelled, kicking over her stool and startling the whole class.

"Riley sit down" Harry said, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her back down.

"No I don't think so" Riley yelled, and then before she knew, Professor Snape's desk exploded, sending him flying into the wall.

"Riley Lupin, to the Headmasters office now" Snape yelled.

"Gladly, he'll like to know you were doing" Riley replied, not taking one step.

"I will be having words with your father about this, class dismissed" Snape said and they all filed out faster than you could say Quidditch.

* * *

"Your dad is going to be so angry" Harry said as they went into the common room.

"I don't care, he deserved it" Riley said as she kicked the nearest chair.

"What for, all he was doing was talking about werewolves" Hermione said.

"Oh don't act like you don't know" Riley yelled.

"Just because I figured it out, doesn't mean everyone else will" Hermione said.

"Please, if Snape keeps going on about it, the whole school will know and you know what will happen when everyone finds out?" Riley said. "I'll be sent back to the orphanage" she said when Hermione shook her head.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"Dad and Dumbledore had to fight real hard for Dad to be able to adopt me, took him four years and if the whole world knows, the Ministry will take me away from him" Riley replied as she sank into a chair.

"So that's why Snape backed down" Harry said and just then Remus came through the door.

"I think we need to have a word Riley Maddox" Remus said, looking very angry indeed. Riley got up and followed him out of the common room and down to his office. "What were you thinking?" Remus asked, his voice becoming unusually calm.

"I was thinking how much I'd love it if his desk blew up and funnily enough it did" Riley said.

"This is no time to be funny" Remus said "You could've seriously hurt someone" he added.

"I only wanted to hurt that greasy haired git, but it didn't work" Riley replied.

"What happened?" Remus asked sighing as he sat down.

"We were in potions and he kept going on about werewolves and he asked what signs there were to tell when a person is a werewolf and what do you know, Hermione answers. And she adds in how to kill them as well for good measure and he gives her 20 points. He never gives us points, not even if we do something right in potions" Riley told him "he just wants everyone to know" she added, a little bit quieter. "Hermione knows" she said.

"Why didn't he tell Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"Because I said I'd love to go see him, he'd be interested in knowing what he was doing" Riley told him "and then he just dismissed us" she added.

"I don't want you doing anything like that again alright…" Remus was saying but Riley cut him off.

"If everyone finds out Dad, I will be taken away from you and I am so not letting Snape do that" Riley said.

"Oh Riley, no one is going to take you away, I wouldn't let them. But you could get expelled, just please control yourself next time" Remus replied smiling at her.

"Yeah alright" Riley replied getting up from her seat and walking to the door.

"You do trust me, that I won't let anyone take you away?" Remus asked quietly.

"Promise?" Riley asked turning around.

"Pinky promise" Remus said and walked over to her, wrapped his pinky around hers, and then hugged her. "Now off you go, since you have some free time you can start your other assignments" he added and Riley walked out of the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Riley re entered the common room.

"Nothing, the usual don't do it again sort of thing. But I think I'm busted in the holidays" Riley replied sitting down next to him.

"Well your lucky you didn't get expelled" Hermione said but Riley wasn't listening, she was in some mood for fun.

"Let's go see Hagrid" Riley said and she left the common room, Harry and Ron followed but Hermione stayed.

Down at Hagrid's hut, they were discussing Professor Snape and the exploding desk.

"The whole staff knows, but since Professor Snape won't say anything there's nothing no one can do. But I bet your dad wasn't happy?" Hagrid was saying.

"Nah he wasn't, I think I'll be busted in the school holidays though" Riley replied.

"Ah well it could've much worse" Hagrid said "Where's Hermione?" he asked

"Riley and Hermione don't get along that well and she didn't really want to come down here with her" Ron replied.

"Not my fault, we are about as smart as each other, but I have the mischief side to me as well" Riley replied as she scratched fang behind his ears.

"You have a new friend there" Hagrid said as he watched Riley pat fang.

"I wish I had a dog, but dad won't let me get one" Riley replied.

"They take a lot of looking after and when you come to school, who will look after him?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah that's true" Riley replied

"Well you're more than welcome to come and visit fang whenever you like Riley" Hagrid replied. "Looking forward to the school holidays?" he asked.

"Definitely, no Snape" Ron replied.

"Yeah true" Riley replied, and then she burst out laughing as Fang jumped up onto her lap and started to lick her face.

"Fang!" Hagrid boomed "Get down" he added.

"It's alright" Riley replied.

"What do you do during the school holidays?" Ron asked Hagrid.

"I stay here and look after the grounds" Hagrid replied "they don't stay nice and green by themselves" he added. "Well it's getting dark now you lot, you better head back to the castle" Hagrid said as he opened the door for them.

"Thanks for the chat Hagrid" They said and they headed back, only to see a big black dog charging towards them.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

This big black dog came charging for them and didn't show any signs of slowing down as he got closer to them.

"Ron, Harry duck" Riley yelled as pulled out her wand. The dog jumped over the two boys, past Riley and kept on running. "Incarcerous" she yelled, pointing her wand at the dog, which fell to the ground with a thud, bound by ropes.

"What are you doing Riley?" Harry asked, breathlessly.

"This isn't an ordinary dog" She said and then right before their eyes, he turned into a man, wearing black and white striped robes, his shoulder length hair all gross and matted and his eyes, sunken and shallow.

"Well it's good to see my daughter can perform some simple spells" Sirius said from the ground.

"How about we try some not so simple spells then, Dad has taught me a few" Riley said, never taking her eyes or wand off him.

"Your dad?" Sirius asked "And who might that be?" he added.

"Remus Lupin" Riley replied, with a lot of pride in her voice.

"Ah well that's nice of good ole moony to tell you you're his daughter" Sirius said as he struggled against the ropes.

"I've known all about you actually and Remus is more my dad then you have ever been, at least he's been around" She yelled.  
"You don't understand Riley, it's not what you think it is, none of it is" Sirius said, pleading with her.

"Maybe we should get some help" Ron said.

"You guys can, I want to have this out with him," Riley replied.

"Well least you have my stupidity and guts" Sirius said.

"Why'd you do it?" Riley asked "my mum, Harry's parents" she added.

"I didn't do it, it was that rat" Sirius said.

"What rat?" Harry asked, stepping closer to Sirius and Riley.

"Peter Pettigrew, he can turn into a rat" Sirius began saying but stopped, when someone else appeared behind them.

"Riley, step away please" Remus said.

"Dad, what are you doing down here?" Riley asked.

"Step away from him Riley" Remus repeated but Riley didn't move an inch. "Riley Maddox Lupin, do it now" he said, his voice raising.

"Alright fine" Riley said, finally giving in and walking away.

"Well Sirius, you were caught by a 13 year old witch" Remus said, taunting Sirius.

"Well she is my daughter after all" Sirius replied and with a flick of Remus' wand, the ropes tore and he was free.

"Dad what are you doing?" Riley yelled, as she and Harry ran forward.

"I saw Peter on the map Riley, it's all true" Remus said as he reached out his hand to Sirius and helped him up off the ground and pulled him into a hug, Sirius didn't hesitate, instead he returned the hug just as fiercely. Riley took a few steps back, her wand still pointing directly as Sirius.

"I, what…" was all she could muster to say.

"Sirius is innocent, however there are a few things that he will need to explain" Remus said as he let go of Sirius and turned to face her.

"Well you will forgive me Sirius" Riley said, punctuating the word Sirius "If I don't lower my wand" she went on.

"Well my dear daughter, do as you wish" Sirius replied.

"I think we should go get Dumbledore" Ron said, startling Sirius, Remus and Riley, they had almost forgotten that they were there.

"You guys may go up but if Sirius takes one step, I shall hex him back to last week" Riley told them.

"She's a feisty one" Sirius said turning to Remus.

"She takes after you in that aspect" Remus replied.

"I am nothing like him and why are you so calm dad, how can you just believe him?" Riley yelled.

"Just calm down Riley, let's start from the beginning" Remus said and Sirius sighed, he didn't think he'd be having to explain this to them and he wanted to get it all right.

"When Lily and James went into hiding, they made me their secret keeper but I thought there was a spy" Sirius said, looking to Remus "Sorry mate" he added.

"Water under the bridge" Remus replied.

"Well I decided that maybe we should make Peter the secret keeper, I mean who would ever believe someone would make him the keeper of the Potter's lives" Sirius went on. "But the night I went to check on Peter, he was gone. No sign of a struggle, nothing and then when I reached your place Harry, where Julie and Riley were as well, and the house, the bodies, it was awful" Sirius said, his voice shaking at the thought of that night and Riley had a pang of sympathy for him. "There you were, the both of you, just lying there, not even crying so I picked you both up and took you outside" Sirius went on "I gave you both to Hagrid and he took you both to Dumbledore and I went after Peter, never to see either of you again" Sirius finished.

"You should've gone with Hagrid, stayed with Riley, none of this would have happened" Remus told him.

"If I hadn't tried, what friend would I have been?" Sirius asked.

"You would have been able to raise the both of us" Harry yelled. "Instead Riley was in an orphanage and I had to go to my aunt and uncles" he went on.

"I haven't stopped thinking about either of you, all three of you" Sirius said.

"How do we know this is all real?" Ron asked.

"Riley has seen Peter and so have I, well on the map I've seen him, but that was who stunned her that night" Remus told them.

"He stunned you?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you leave?" Riley asked, shocking them all. "Was revenge was better than making sure your daughter and your godson was alright?" she went on.

"But you guys have grown up alright, I mean Moony here took care of you Riley" Sirius said.

"I know and I am forever grateful to him" Riley said smiling at Remus "he had to fight for four years to get me and he has had to put up with threat after threat and I wouldn't want to leave him, but we all could've been a family" Riley went on.

"We can argue about all of this, but later because I think Dementors are coming" Harry said, as he looked at their breaths and saw the them coming over the trees.

"They are after Sirius" Remus said "We need to go" he added.  
"We can't go to the castle, we have no proof of anything" Ron said.

"Sirius you need to leave now, they will kiss you as soon as they get here, now go" Remus yelled but Sirius turned to look at Riley.

"I will let them take my soul if you don't believe me" Sirius said to Riley.

"You need to go" was all Riley could say, and with that Sirius took off, in his dog form and disappeared from site. The Dementors swarmed around them sucking the happiness and trying to suck their souls away from them.

"Expecto Patronum" Riley, Remus and Harry called, but nothing came, they couldn't do it.

"You need to think of something happy, try again" Remus called, Ron had already passed out, but the Dementors were getting closer to them.

"Expecto Patronum" They called again and this time, three patronus's came charging out, knocking the Dementors away.

"Riley, Harry are you guys alright?" Remus asked.

"We're fine, go check on Ron" Riley said, as she lay on the ground next to Harry.

"We better go alert Dumbledore" Harry asked but they didn't need to go far, Dumbledore was heading towards them, with the Minister for Magic, along with some ministry officials.

"What happened here?" Minister Fudge asked as he got closer.

"I think the questions can be answered when they have been seen to by Madam Pomfrey" Dumbledore told him. He conjured a stretcher for Ron, while Remus helped Riley and Harry up. They got to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey came running out.

"What have these two been up to now?" She asked, seeing Riley and Harry.

"It was Dementors, they attacked the children and Remus" Dumbledore told them.

"And what were they doing down there?" Fudge asked.

"Let them rest Minister, you can ask them questions later" Madam Pomfrey said and she ushered the Minister, Dumbledore and ministry officials out of the wing.

"Now just eat this all up the three of you, then you can answer their questions" She told them, handing them all some chocolate.

"Riley" Remus asked when Madam Pomfrey left the room.

"Mmm?" she mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Just dandy" Riley replied, she didn't want to talk to about it just now.

"Talk later?" Remus said.

"That would be lovely" Riley replied, as Madam Pomfrey came back in, followed by Dumbledore and the Minister.

"So who cares to explain what happened?" Fudge asked.

"Harry, Ron and I went to see Hagrid for a little bit, we had some free time and we hadn't seen him in ages. We got side tracked by some noises, and then Remus turned up" Riley said "then the Dementors turned up and that's that" she said, finishing.

"I guess the Dementors will need to be taken back to Azkaban, they have just attacked three students and a teacher" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, very well" Minister Fudge said and he left the room. Dumbledore stood there, smiling at them with that knowing smile of his.

"Yes Sir there is much more to it" Remus said from his bed.

"Rest now, the lot of you. We'll discuss it later" Dumbledore said, then closed the doors.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Ah Dad, there seems to be a dog sitting on our front step" Riley said as she and Remus arrived home after the school year had ended.

"There does indeed, better call pest control" Remus replied and the dog barked. "Or maybe we could let him inside for a little bit" he added and opened the door

"Well you guys took long enough to get home" Sirius said once he transformed into his human form.

"Do you forget how long the train trip takes do you?" Remus asked as he walked over and hugged Sirius.

"What did you guys tell everyone?" Sirius asked them.

"Just that they were coming back from Hagrid's when the Dementors attacked" Remus replied. Riley hadn't said a word since they opened the door; she wasn't quite sure how she was meant to react to everything that has happened to her. "Riley how about you take your things upstairs" he added. Riley nodded, then without using her wand, levitated her trunk up the stairs, to her room leaving Sirius and Remus alone to talk.

"She doesn't want me here does she?" Sirius asked as they watched Riley walk up the stairs.

"I don't think that's the case, she needs a bit of time to digest everything. You'd be surprised how much she can handle" Remus replied.

"Hang on, she just performed magic" Sirius said, his eyes wide open with shock.

"There is a lot to learn about Riley, but right now you are going to go have a shower" Remus told him and they headed to the bathroom connected to Remus' room. "Here is a towel and some clean clothes, come down whenever you're ready" he added, and then left the room. He stopped out front of Riley's door and hesitated before knocking.

"Can I come in?" Remus asked.

"Yeah sure Dad" Riley replied.

"So, happy to be home?" Remus asked as he danced around the real question.

"Yeah I am" She replied "Look, I'll be fine with everything. We all just need to adjust to it all" she added.

"So you don't mind Sirius hiding out here?" Remus said.

"No of course not, I mean its weird having him around and the fact he's innocent, but I'm happy I've got him" Riley told him.

"You young lady, are way to grown up for your own good" Remus replied "I'm going to start cooking dinner so come on down when your ready" he added and then went down stairs. Around 20 minutes later Sirius emerged from Remus' room and at the same time, Riley came out of hers.

"Hi" they both said and then they burst out laughing.

"We really shouldn't be awkward around each other" Riley said when her laughing had subsided.

"Yeah your right" Sirius agreed "We just got to get to know each other that's all" he added.

"Exactly" Riley replied.

"So you can do magic without a wand aye?" Sirius asked as they both leant up against a wall.

"Yeah I can, I was 5 when I figured that out" Riley replied "I was sitting at the table and then the plate grew legs, it was pretty cool" she added.

"Dinner will be ready soon guys" Remus called.  
"Sometime it doesn't always go the way it should, Dumbledore said that he'd help me with that as well" Riley was saying as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sometimes things go abit hay wire and smash. Like Christmas dinner last year" She added laughing.

"Do I even want to know?" Sirius asked.

"She thought it would be fun to move all the plates and cutlery to the table without a wand" Remus was saying "I think a fork tried to stab Harry, while another plate chased Ginny" he added.

"I was only trying to help" Riley said, pouting while Sirius cracked up laughing.

"I could just see that happening" Sirius said.

"Come on" Remus said as they all carried out a few different things from the kitchen.

"Hey you're a metamorphmagus" Sirius said as they sat down and Riley changed her eyes to bright green and her hair to short and blue.

"Did I do it again?" Riley asked as she picked up a spoon to check her reflection. "I don't mean to do it, it just happens" she added seeing the look on Sirius' face.

"Yeah that happened to my cousin but she learnt to control it" Sirius told her.

"Yeah good ole Nymphadora" Remus was saying "Didn't she have a crush on me?" he added.

"Yeah she was a bit disappointed though when…" Sirius began saying but was silenced by a look Remus gave him.

"When what?" Riley asked curiously. "Oh come on you have to tell me now" she added.

"Well" Remus started to say "it's very complicated, so just keep that in mind" he added.

"Dad just tell me" Riley said frustrated.

"Before Sirius and Julie got together" Remus said slowly "Sirius and I were together" he added, even slower. Riley's mouth fell open and her fork fell to the plate with a clatter.

"Wow" Riley finally said, after opening her mouth then closing it, several times. "Are you going to be together now?" she asked gaining her composure.

"Well, that's one of the many things that need working out" Sirius told her.

"Well then" Riley said and looked at her plate.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Riley replied "How was I born then if you and Remus were, you know" she asked.

"We stopped seeing each other around the middle of our 6th year. And then in the middle of out 7th year, I started dating Julie" Sirius told her.

"Why?" Riley asked "I mean in the long run it was a good thing or I wouldn't be here, but why?" she added.

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked, turning to face Remus.

"It wasn't the most practical thing in the world and being a werewolf just made things even worse" Remus said.

"So you've been pulling the whole I'm a werewolf card for a while then aye?" Riley asked.

"You are very much like Sirius" Remus replied. "And besides, I knew Sirius wanted kids and it wouldn't have worked with us that aspect" he added.

"Well now you have both have me as your kid so you can get back together" Riley said with a smile on her face "If you want to that is" she added.

"Well thank you Riley" Remus said, smiling at her then at Sirius.

"Oh by the way, I told Harry he can probably come and stay here again for the holidays, is that alright?" Riley asked, changing the subject. Sirius was amazed at just how easy she was with things and how she could change the subject so well.

"Yeah that's fine. But you and Harry both know that he has to stay there for at least a week" Remus told her.  
"Yeah we know. I'll owl him after dinner" Riley said and then went back to eating her dinner.

"Spoke to Dumbledore and the next full moon he would like you to go his place, so he can give you the lessons and Harry can go to Ron's" Remus replied "I'll speak with Molly tomorrow" he added.

"That's fine by me" Riley said "What's Sirius going to do?" she asked.

"Being an animagus he can turn into a dog" Remus said.

"Really? Wow I never would have guessed that" Riley told him sarcastically making Sirius snort into his drink.

"Being an animal, he can keep me company so he'll just stay here" Remus replied ignoring Riley's comment.

"Ok then" Riley said "I don't suppose I'm going to be allowed to go to Diagon Alley on my own at all this summer?" she asked.

"What for?" Sirius asked.

"Well, to meet friends there I guess" Riley replied. Remus knew exactly who she meant but wasn't sure Sirius should know right now.

"I don't think so, but I'll take you if you want to go" Remus told her.

"Want a hand with the dishes?" Riley asked.

"Nah your alright, go and owl Harry and let him know I'll pick him up in a week" Remus said and Riley excused herself and then went upstairs.

"She is way too grown up for a 13 year old Remus" Sirius said as he helped clear the table.

"Tell me about it, you should've seen her when she was 5, it was amazing" Remus replied. "So this gives you a week to get to know her on your own and then when Harry comes over, you can get to know him as well" Remus added.

"This will be interesting" Sirius replied and together, they cleaned the kitchen up.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N The last two chapters (10 and 11) are just some fluff and bits and pieces to add to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Dumbledore had explained to Riley and Harry, that the protection on Harry was only strong when he stayed at the Dursleys for at least a week. So every summer holidays, Harry would stay there for a week, and then Remus would come and pick him up. Riley had heaps of things planned for the holidays, she wanted Harry to help her with her flying, and they were going to go to diagon alley and just have some fun. A week after Harry would arrive however was the full moon, so Harry would be going to stay with Ron and Riley was going to stay with Dumbledore.

"Do you realise that I'm the only girl?" Riley asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you'll survive" Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.

"Oh guys that's gross" Riley said, as she covered her eyes.

"What?" Remus asked, blushing.

"I may be happy that you guys are together, I mean you are both my dad but I don't need to see it" Riley replied.

"So what are you up to today?" Remus asked.

"Thought maybe I could take Padfoot to the park?" Riley asked hopefully.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Remus asked.

"It'll be fine Moony" Sirius said, smiling "I'd love to go" he added looking at Riley. "But I wont do the whole leash thing, that's just degrading" he said.

"That's fine, but you'll need to stay close while we walk to the park then" Riley replied as she sat on the stool at the bench, waiting for her bacon and toast. "And dear father, what are you up to today?" Riley asked Remus.

"Well I might finish reading that book with you guys gone, it'll be quiet" Remus replied.

"What book are you reading?" Riley asked and Sirius groaned.

"I wish Harry would hurry up and get here, at least while you two go on about books, I'll have Harry" Sirius said.

"Oh you'll survive for two more days Dad" Riley replied "So what book dad?" she asked.

"Galilee" Remus replied "Good book, you should borrow it when I'm done" he added.

"Already read it, that time you grounded me remember?" Riley said.

"Ah yes that's right" Remus replied.

"Why did you ground her?" Sirius asked, looking shocked.

"This one here" Remus said, pointing to an innocent smiling Riley, "Has a foul mouth on her when she's not careful" he finished.

"I do not" Riley said "You're just hearing things in your old age dad" she added, then ducked as a piece of toast came flying at her.

"Didn't you say you wanted to go to the park?" Remus said.

"Yeah let's go, just grab my shoes" Riley replied and she ran upstairs. She came back down the stairs, shoes on and a yellow ball in her hand while Padfoot was already waiting at the door. "See you dad" Riley called and they both headed out the door. The park was a very short distance from their house, so Padfoot didn't have far before he could bound and jump in the leaves. "Catch Padfoot" Riley yelled as she threw the tennis ball. Padfoot raised a doggy eye brow at her, before chasing the ball and instead of being a good dog and bringing it back, he wanted to play. He came close, and then when Riley went to grab the ball, he'd move away a few steps, until Riley finally caught on and chased him. She finally caught Padfoot and got the ball, holding it in her hand she looked at him and said "So you want to play games hey?" and she pretended to lob the ball across the park.

Padfoot took off, but stopped when he heard Riley laughing and when he turned around, saw the ball in her hands. He charged back and before Riley could do anything, he knocked her over and licked her senseless.

They played tag, chase the ducks, fetch and just general rough and tumble for a couple of hours, before collapsing on the ground. Riley lay on the grass on her back while Padfoot rested his head on her stomach and they both just lay there, quietly. "Glad you come back" Riley said as she scratched Padfoot behind his ears. "We should probably head back home, come on" she added, and then got up. She opened the gate and Padfoot trotted through and then stopped, waiting for Riley to walk through and shut the gate. They walked back to the house, Riley was bouncing the ball on the foot path and Padfoot kept watching the ball.

"Did you have fun?" Remus asked when they arrived back.

"Sure did. Don't think the ducks did though" Sirius said, as he transformed back.

"Well now you've had your fun, Riley your room is a mess" Remus said "It better be cleaned by dinner time or your eating dinner in your room" he added.

"Yeah alright" Riley said as she tramped up the stairs.

* * *

The days passed and it was time for Remus to go pick Harry up and bring him home. Sirius was looking forward to having Harry come stay with them; he wanted to get to know his godson, the son of one of his best mates. And besides, he now would have Harry to talk to, when Remus and Riley went off on their tangents about the books they were currently reading. 

"Alright I will be back soon, don't blow the house up whatever you do" Remus said and then he left.

"Why would he think we'd blow the house up?" Sirius asked.

"It's Dad being paranoid, he think us alone means chaos" Riley replied, not taking her eyes away from her book.

"Well nothing is going to happen with you reading" Sirius replied as he flopped down next to her and started to poke her.

"This happens to be a very good book and I've wanted to read it for ages, so just leave me alone" Riley replied and she smacked his hand.

"You can so tell Moony raised you" Sirius said, pouting.

"By the way, where is Padfoot and Moony?" Riley asked, finally putting down her book.

"Moony has gone to get Harry and I'm here" Sirius replied, grinning at her full aware of who she meant.

"Don't be silly, I left them on my bed this morning and now they have gone and the last I checked, they weren't alive" Riley said, still looking at him "Dad doesn't like when I make them move" she added.

"I haven't touched them" Sirius replied.

"Dad, if they are buried in the backyard again I will neuter you" Riley replied, causing Sirius to close his legs tight together.

"I'll be right back" Sirius said and he went outside.

"Thought so" Riley called to him. A few hours later, the backyard was dug up and Remus arrived home with Harry.

"Oh where are they?" Remus asked, and then Harry started laughing. Remus followed Harry's gaze out to the backyard. "What have they done?" he asked as he walked to the back door.

"Dad he lost Padfoot and moony" Riley said as she saw Remus "Hey Harry" she added.

"And he had to dig the whole backyard up because?" Remus asked, looking around at his once beautiful backyard.

"He buried them somewhere and now he can't find them" Riley yelled in Sirius' direction.

"I can't leave you two alone can I?" Remus said, running his hands through his hair.

"Least we didn't blow up the house" Sirius said, sitting cross legged on the ground. "Heya Harry, so glad you're here" he added seeing Harry.

"Yes, he can't handle us intellectuals" Riley said "Oh sorry Dad, that's a big word, us smart people, is that better?" she added, folding her arms across her chest.

"Are they always like this?" Harry asked Remus.

'Yes they are, Riley likes to use big words and when Sirius has been annoying her, she'll ignore him and talk to me about books" Remus replied. "Oh Maddie, Isis dropped this off when we came home as well" Remus added, handing Riley a letter.

"Thanks dad" Riley replied "You better find Padfoot and Moony dad, or I will get you neutered" she added, and then walked inside.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" Remus asked, looking at Sirius.

"Maybe I didn't bury them, maybe they are inside somewhere" Sirius said.

"Fix the backyard first Sirius, then go and have a look" Remus replied and headed inside with Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The summer Holidays were coming to a close and Riley's 14th birthday was approaching as well. Remus had taken Riley to Diagon Alley quite a few times, so she could see Draco. It hadn't bothered Remus at all, he knew she was happy seeing him and he got a chance to look at the new books that arrived and visit some people he knew there. The only thing that Remus was concerned with was the relationship between Sirius and Riley. It wasn't anything major and no one else had seemed to pick up on, not even Molly or Dumbledore, but Remus could tell. They didn't spend as much time together, not even when Harry stayed at Ron's. Riley stopped telling Sirius everything and instead of the play fights they used to have, they were becoming more like real fights.

"So what should we get Riley for her birthday?" Remus asked as they lay in bed.

"Maybe a nice book" Sirius replied sarcastically.

"There was a book that I saw that she'd like actually" Remus said.

"Come on Remus, she's got more books than you did at her age, what a bout a new broom?" Sirius said.

"She doesn't need a new broom, she's already got a firebolt, which by the way she saved up and bought herself" Remus replied.

"Well I don't know, you decide" Sirius said.

"Because it's from both of us and I'd like your input" Remus replied getting frustrated. "And it's her first birthday having you here" he added.

"So who keeps owling her?" Sirius asked.

"Wouldn't have a clue, that's the only thing she hasn't told me" Remus lied, he knew very well who she was always owling.

"That's odd, she usually tells you everything" Sirius replied "And what's with the pinky promise thing you guys have going?" he asked.

"Maybe we could get her a nice writing set, a new quill, that sort of thing" Remus said, ignoring Sirius. "Well Riley and I are heading to diagon alley tomorrow, so I might buy it then. Do you need anything tomorrow?" he added.

"Nah I'm fine thanks" Sirius replied and switched the light off. Remus however couldn't sleep, he was too busy thinking about what was going to happen if Sirius and Riley let their relationship get any further. He knows that Sirius loves her but he keeps treating her like a little kid and Riley hates that.

* * *

"So I wont be far, we wont be staying long today ok, just an hour" Remus told Riley as they arrived at Diagon Alley. Riley was meeting with Draco at the leaky cauldron; it would be the last time they got to meet up before school started. 

"No worries, I'll meet you back here in an hour" Riley replied and then headed off. She walked in through the doors to the Leaky Cauldron and saw Draco sitting at a table already.

"Hey you" He said when he saw her.

"Hey yourself, how are you?" she asked as she sat down.

"Better now you're here" Draco replied "How are you?" he asked.

"Fabulous" she replied.

"I got you a present for your birthday" Draco said and handed her a green box, with an intricate pattern on the top. "It has been sealed so it won't open until your actual birthday though" he added.

"What is it?" Riley asked, her eyes lighting up.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow" Draco replied. "So what's Remus doing today?" he asked.

"Apparently getting the rest of the stuff for my party tomorrow night" Riley replied "I so wish you could come" she added.

"Yeah so do I, but we know I can't" Draco said.

"We only have an hour today, Dad has been getting suss about why we both keep coming here" Riley replied "I don't know what's going on, he keeps treating me like a little kid and he acts as if Harry isn't a kid, I mean we've done the same amount of things and we are the same age" Riley went on.

"You're his little girl, that's why" Draco replied.

"But Remus doesn't treat me like that" She said "things just aren't the same anymore" she added.

"Well you'll be back at school and you can show them all that you're not a little girl, because you definitely aren't one" Draco said, winking at her. They spent the rest of the time they had together, talking about the Tri Wizard Tournament that was coming to Hogwarts this year. It was a big secret and none of the other students were to know about it, but Lucius had told Draco during the holidays.

"Well I should probably go, got to go meet Remus" Riley said with a sad heart.

"Happy birthday for tomorrow and I'll see you at school" Draco said and then he did something he hadn't done in a long, he pulled her into him and kissed her. Riley was speechless, she loved kissing Draco and every time the kiss got better.

"Yeah, see you at school" Riley replied and walked out to find Remus, with a smile on her face.

"Ready to go kiddo?" Remus asked as they met up with each other.

"If we must" Riley replied "What did you buy Dad?" she asked looking at the bags.

"No peeking, the rest of your present is in there and you can wait until tomorrow" Remus replied. "What's that?" he asked, seeing the box in her hand.

"Something Draco gave me for my birthday, but it's sealed so it wont open until tomorrow, can you hide it for me?" she replied.

"Sure thing, let's go" Remus said and put the box in his robes. When they arrived home, Sirius and Harry were out the back yard, playing a 1 on 1 game of Quidditch.

"We're home guys" Remus called as they walked into the kitchen and put the bags down.

"Ok" Sirius called back and then continued to play Quidditch with Harry.

"Can I ask you something Dad" Riley asked quietly.

"Go ahead" Remus replied.

"Does he even know what you got me for my birthday?" Riley asked.

"Why don't you go and put that in your room and I'll call you down when dinner is ready" Remus replied which meant that Sirius had no idea.

"Thought so" Riley said and took the box off Remus and walked to her room. Riley was very quiet that night at dinner, Sirius was asking who she kept owling and said that since he's her father, she has to tell him which got the reply of "nice try". So Sirius didn't bother anymore, he turned to Harry and started talking about Quidditch again.

"Everyone will be over tomorrow night around 6" Remus told them.

"Who's coming?" Riley asked.

"Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Hagrid and the Tonks'" Remus replied.

"Who are the Tonks'?" Riley asked.

"Andromeda, Ted and Nymhpadora Tonks. Sirius' Aunt, Uncle and Cousin" Remus said "So your great Aunt, Uncle and second cousin" he added.

"Do they know about me?" Sirius asked.

"No of course not, I thought it would be fun for them to see the convicted Sirius Black in our house" Remus replied "What do you think I am, stupid?" he added.

"I was just checking" Sirius said.

"Yes they know and they can't wait to see you and meet Riley and Harry" Remus went on.

"Is Charlie coming?" Riley asked

"Yeah he is, he is visiting this week so he said he'd love to come" Remus said.

"Awesome, I need to give him back his book on dragons" Riley replied "And I haven't seen him in ages either" she added.

"Not talking about books again are you?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I am so just continue on with your conversation about Quidditch" Riley shot back.

"What don't you like Quidditch anymore?" Sirius asked.

"Did I say that?" Riley asked "No I didn't" she added.

"What has gotten in to you?" Sirius asked, turning away from Harry to face her.

"Absolutely nothing" She replied "May I be excused, I am not feeling very well" she added, talking to Remus.

"Yeah go on, I'll come and check on you a bit later" Remus replied and he looked at Sirius as Riley left the room.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"No wonder she's looking forward to going back to school" Remus said and went back to eating his dinner.

"Want me to go chat with her?" Harry asked

"Thanks Harry but I think we might just leave it for now, she needs time to herself" Remus replied. Just as everyone was going to bed, Remus went in and checked on Riley, to see if she was ok.

"Come in" Riley said when she heard the knock.

"Hey kiddo, just wanted to see if you were alright?" Remus asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm alright" Riley replied.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Remus asked.

"Nope, I just want to go to sleep. I'll be fine tomorrow" She said.

"Alright kiddo, sleep well" Remus said and kissed her goodnight "I love you" he added as he walked out the door.  
"I love you too dad" She replied and then snuggled down under her covers.

* * *

"Don't even think about waking her up Sirius Black" Remus said as he saw Sirius tip toe across the hallway to her room. 

"Why not?" Sirius asked, pouting.

"You aren't exactly in her good books, so just leave her alone" Remus replied "and come help Harry and I" he added.

"Fine, party pooper" Sirius replied and came down stairs. Riley was already awake and she was staring at the little box Draco had given her the other day. When she woke up that morning, it had popped open. She slowly lifted the lid of the box, all the way open, to reveal a beautiful, white gold ring. On the lid of the box, she noticed some writing, it was Draco's.

_This is a promise ring. I promise that whatever it takes, you and I will be together, one way or another. _

She read the writing over and over again, before looking back at the ring.

"Oh Draco" She whispered as she slid the ring onto her middle finger of he left hand and using her right hand to wipe away the few tears that formed. It was a perfect fit, just like Draco and Riley were. She got dressed and headed downstairs, she figured she should let them know she was finally awake and she was beginning to get hungry as well.

"Good morning birthday girl" Remus called as she came into the lounge room.

"Morning" Riley replied, smiling at them all, last night completely forgotten.

"Happy birthday kiddo" Remus said as he hugged her.

"Thanks dad" she replied.

"Happy birthday Riley" Sirius said, also hugging her "Was going to come and wake you up earlier, but Remus said no" he added.

"Thanks Dad and I'm glad you didn't" Riley replied laughing at them.

"Happy birthday Ri, I wont hug you though" Harry said.

"Thanks" Riley said laughing "So what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"It should be ready soon, bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns and pancakes" Remus replied.

"Yum" Riley said and flopped down onto the couch. The day went well, there weren't any arguments between Sirius and Riley and she loved her presents. Remus and Sirius got her a writing set, complete with new quill that could change colours whenever you asked it to and many meters of different coloured parchment. Harry had gotten her a new supply of Honeydukes chocolates and a refill for her broom servicing kit. Night time rolled around and everyone started to arrive, they decorated the house with balloons and streamers of every different colour.

"Happy Birthday dear" Molly said as she hugged and kissed Riley.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you coming" Riley said as she said hello to all the other Weasleys. Hagrid turned up and pulled her into a bone cracking hug, followed by Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora and Dumbledore.

"Wow Sirius, she looks just like you" Andromeda said.

"Yeah she does aye?" Sirius replied, smiling at her.

"Well I'm glad we finally got to meet you" Ted said.

"She's a metamorphmagus as well Nymphadora" Remus said and then corrected himself "I mean Tonks".

"Oh that's cool" Tonks said "Next time I come over I'll bring you a book Dumbledore gave me, helped me heaps with transforming and controlling it" she went on. Riley received some more books, clothes and even more chocolate.

"Dinner is ready everyone" Remus called and they all sat down at the extended table, talking about every different thing.

"So you glad Remus will still be teaching this year?" Molly asked them all.

"Yeah definitely" Harry replied and the others all nodded in agreement.

"How about you Riley?" Molly asked.

"Of course I love having Remus teach, It's never a dull moment" Riley replied. The night went on, games and music were played and Remus told many embarrassing stories about Riley from when she was little. And then it started to get late, so everyone decided to head off.

"See you tomorrow Riley" Ron, Ginny, Fred and George called as they left with Molly and Arthur.

"Yeah definitely" Riley replied, trying to stifle her yawns.

"Alright, you guys start school tomorrow so it's time to head to bed. Are you all packed?" Remus asked.

"Yeah we are" Riley replied.

"Alright, Goodnight guys and Happy Birthday kiddo" Remus said, hugging them both goodnight.

"Yeah night guys" Sirius said from the couch.

"Night" Harry and Riley said in unison, and then headed to bed. They both quickly nodded off to sleep, ready for the new school year.

THE END

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed Part 2 of the story of Sirius Black's daughter! I have already started writing Part 3...I'm looking forward to adding this part because it's alot more exciting! **


End file.
